


Just Friends

by Taayjaay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, sleepover, unestablished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taayjaay/pseuds/Taayjaay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh shit Lou, oh my god... I want you so bad." Harry begged. His eyes shut tightly. He  forced his eyes open, not willing to miss any move Louis was going to make. Louis fished through his bag and pulled out a large bottle of lubricant. He lifted Harry's hips, exposing his tight hole, and dragged his fingers across it to see the tight muscle flutter and hear Harry moan deliciously." Louis read aloud. Him and Harry were sitting cross legged on Louis' bed, choking on their cans of pop because they were laughing so hard. "Seriously. Do these kids have nothing better to do?" Harry rolled on top of Louis, grinding his his down roughly and moaning dramatically like a bad porn star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I'm rereading my writing and it's evident I could do much better. When I start writing again, remind me to pay more attention to the things I'm working on. Anyways, thanks for reading, I love you all so much and my URL on tumblr is teacuphaz.

Just Friends

 

"Oh shit Lou, oh my god... I want you so bad." Harry begged. His eyes shut tightly. He forced his eyes open, not willing to miss any move Louis was going to make. Louis fished through his bag and pulled out a large bottle of lubricant. He lifted Harry's hips, exposing his tight hole, and dragged his fingers across it to see the tight muscle flutter and hear Harry moan deliciously." Louis read aloud. Him and Harry were sitting cross legged on Louis' bed, choking on their cans of pop because they were laughing so hard. "Seriously. Do these kids have nothing better to do?" Harry rolled on top of Louis, grinding his his down roughly and moaning dramatically like a bad porn star.

"Oh GOD Lou I don't know our sex life would be fucking hot." Harry growled, lips tracing Louis' neck. Louis pushed the larger boy off, laughing, and he laughed even harder, spitting his soda out of his nose as Harry flew off the bed like the clumsy kid he was.

"Louis I hardly think that was necessary!" Harry whined, but he couldn't help but laugh as Louis' laughter went silent, no sound coming out because of how hard he was laughing. Harry got back on the bed grumpily, trying and not to smile at how pretty the crinkles by Louis' eyes were. "You're a fucking menace!" Harry growled playfully, grabbing Louis into a play wrestle, rolling over Louis' big bed giggling.

"Wow, Styles, never knew you were this rough!" Louis managed to yell though he could barely breathe, tangling his fingers in the boy's curls. He pulled slightly, and Harry's face changed a bit. Louis brushed it off when Harry laughed, getting up off the bed. 

"I'm going to go get us some popcorn so we can watch a damn movie." Harry stated, pointing his finger at Louis said he were scolding the boy. "You stay right there, Tomlinson. I wanna see that nice ass of yours ready when I return." Louis almost choked. Harry left the room, and Louis was really thankful that Harry didn't get to see the expression on his face when he said that. It wasn't because it was Harry though. He couldn't have got that crushingly painful feeling in his chest because of Harry. They were just reading smut about them, and they were being pretty rowdy. That was definitely the reason Louis was feeling horny all of a sudden. Definitely not because of Harry.

Harry walked down the long hallway to the kitchen. He was so lucky he was able to suppress that moan when Louis pulled his hair, and he was shocked he played it off like that was okay. Guys don't moan when their best friends touch their hair. That's not okay, and Harry wasn't sure how Louis would've reacted. Sure, they share a house, spend every waking moment of the day together, and sleep in each other's beds, and that can't be completely classified as a "normal" friendship, but there's a lot to be said for being close to a person as a friend, and being close to a person as a boyfriend. Harry got to the kitchen, unfolded a bag of popcorn from the cupboard, and placed it in the microwave, leaning over the oven and stovetop to do so. 

Harry gasped when he felt a pair of hands graze his hips, and wasn't sure how to handle being pushed forward into the oven door with the feeling of hips grinding into his. Louis chuckled with a smile.

"A bit eager, are we?" Harry turned around, and Louis winked cheekily in his direction. Harry's face lit up though easily, and Louis walked over to the fridge, opening it up and grabbing more cans of pop. Harry sighed mock impatiently, tapping his toes on the kitchen floor.

"I thought I told you to keep that ass in the bedroom Lou. You're being a bad boy." Louis pouted.

"But Hazza! I couldn't be away from you any longer. Besides, I thought I could help you out a bit." Louis answered, and Harry removed the popcorn from the microwave, shaking his head. He playfully tapped Louis' ass on the way back to the room, lingering his hand and squeezing a bit to make Louis flush pink right to the tips of his ears. Harry wasn't positive which of them blushed more, feeling the heat prickle his cheeks as they entered the bedroom. Definitely a platonic friendship. Nothing more.

The two cuddled on the bed right in the centre, it was much easier to share popcorn if they were closer. It was also much more comforting. Neither of them were ever able to explain their bond, and no matter how many times people asked them what made the Larry Stylinson bromance so strong, neither of them even had an answer that they could even give themselves. They were just comforted by being together. It was like the other half of them went missing when they were separated, so naturally, that couldn't happen. When the inevitable sex scene played on the television screen, Louis looked up at Harry through his thick rimmed glasses with a mischievous look in his eye.

"Imagine what the fans would do if they could watch us fuck rather than write about it." Louis smirked, and Harry was utterly offended that he didn't have a mouthful of something to spit out as that sentence played through his head, because that would be one hell of a spit take.

"Lou, you do understand that would require us fucking." Harry shook his head, smiling at the boy whose head had gravitated to the pillow in his lap, Harry was leaning down, their faces at an oddly intimate distance for the topic, but Louis just pouted.

"What, is my ass not good enough for you? I thought we had something special!" Harry giggled, still shaking his head at the pretty boy with the long lashes. Louis sat up facing away from the movie, still beside Harry but a little bit in front of him so they barely had to turn their heads to look at each other. Harry reached a hand out, grabbing Louis' cheeks and pinching them between slender fingers, heart melting when Louis didn't shy away from the touch, but rather leaned into it. Harry pushed Louis backwards so that the older boy way lying down, crawling on top and breathing into his ear.

"Your ass is perfect, love. So fucking perfect. But if you keep talking like that I might have to ruin it." Harry's tongue flicked out to lick the Louis' earlobe, teeth following not too far behind as he tried his hardest not to laugh. Louis on the other hand was hysterical, trying frantically to push Harry off of his and laughing so hard tears formed in his bright blue eyes.

"Harry! Harry oh my god!" Louis yelled between breathy laughs, pushing against the boy with all of his might. "Stop it for fucks sake you giant or I'll bite!" Harry only growled into the boy's ear, using minimal effort to restrain him. Messing with Louis was Harry's favourite thing. The guy got so worked up, it was adorable, really. Harry finally let Louis go, allowing him to catch his breath before poking two fingers from each hand into his soft sides affectionately. Louis was so soft and comfortable, Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Louis, answer me this. I'm trying to turn you on, and you use biting as a threat? How is that in any way logical?" Louis stuck his tongue out annoyed, smile never leaving his face, as he flicked his messy fringe into place. Louis was always a sassy, sarcastic little shit in public, but Harry liked him most when Louis was just sweet, innocent Louis. He was always sassy, there was no doubt about that, but when they were alone, Louis wasn't as rude, and Harry wasn't as reserved. It was mesmerizing really how their personalities changed when it was just the two of them, but they had that comforting effect on each other, and it was just really pleasant.

"Maybe I was actually trying to turn you on." Louis smirked with a wink, and Harry became genuinely curious. 

"Louis, what would you do if you were actually trying to turn me on? Hypothetically, of course." He shifted nervously, trying to remain confident but his confidence was faltering slightly, and Louis rearranged himself so he was sitting on his knees.

"Well I'm small, and I know you've got a thing for that, so I'd use it to my advantage." Louis grinned, climbing on top of Harry so his legs were on either side of the younger boy, in his lap facing him. Louis pulled a funny face, crossing his eyes and sticking his tongue out, earning himself a punch in the arm from Harry. Wincing, Louis whined, "What the hell was that for!" 

"You don't need to show me, you twat!" Harry giggled.

"What, is Mr. Styles horny after reading about his little Lou finger fucking him?" Louis batted those long lashes, and suddenly, it was a challenge. Harry licked his lips, trying hard not to look at Louis', and nodded.

"On with it then." Harry challenged, and Louis placed his hands on Harry's hips, sliding them up his torso and trying very very hard not to get... Very very hard to say the least. 

"I'd feel every inch of you before releasing my sexy powers of sex." Louis cooed, and Harry tried hard to ignore the fingers tracing the outlines of his biceps, the fingers of the other hand tangling very lightly into Harry's curls, careful not to pull.

"And what would those be?" Harry smirked, unsure of whether he wanted the answer. Louis stuck his tongue out sillily again, before attaching his lips to Harry's neck. Louis breathed over the skin, sucking and kissing the skin. This wasn't new to them. Love bites and kisses were normal. The fact that Louis was doing this with the intention of getting Harry hot and bothered made things harder to ignore. It took every ounce of Harry's self restraint not to grab that perfect round ass seated so nicely on his hips. Louis pulled back.

"Were those your powers Lou? I'm unimpressed." Harry cockily smirked.

"I was under the impression that you didn't want to see my sexy powers of sex, but if you're prepared to deal with the consequences, I'll show you."

"Bring it, cumslut." As soon as the words left Harry's lips, he knew there was no taking the, back. They were meant to be said teasingly, but Louis' eyes went dark, and Harry didn't know if it was the powers taking over, of if Louis was really fucking hot for him. Louis' fingers from both hands tangled in the curls, leaning in and pressing his lips slowly to Harry's, but with a lot of pressure. Harry could candle this. Him and Louis had kissed many times. It just came naturally. This wasn't anything unusual yet. Louis' tongue flicked out to lick Harry's lips though, and this was definitely something new. Harry let him in, licking their tongues together. Louis wasn't going to get the best of him, not tonight.

Louis had nothing on him.

There was nothing Louis Tomlinson could do to make Harry cave into the powers.

...then Louis pulled his hair.

Harry moaned deep into Louis' mouth, bucking his hips upward, and Louis stopped altogether, freezing in place. Louis pulled back to look Harry straight into his blown pupils.

"Oh god Lou I'm so sorry! I don't know what.... I..." Harry defended, but the corner of Louis' lip twitched up.

"Told you I was good." 

"That you are! Ill never deny it again!" Louis expression changed then though, more serious, and he smiled small and sweet.

"Do you want me to stop?" 

Neither of them really knew what to say for a few moments. They just sat there looking at each other until Harry could speak.

"Well does it feel good for you?" Louis sheepishly nodded, blood rushing to flush his pretty cheeks. "Well if it feels good for both of us, why stop?" 

Louis needed no other reasons to not keep going, and he reattached his lips to Harry's, kissing him deeper with full intent this time. Their lips slid together naturally, and Harry couldn't help but wonder why they had never done this before. Their hips started moving together, grinding each other hard and fast and so good until neither of them were really kissing, just moaning against each other's lips with pleasure. Shirts came off hastily and Harry laid back on the bed with Louis on top of each other, bare skin feeling nice and comforting as it usually did as they laid together every night, but their hands roamed each other's bodies in a new way now, tracing the skin to learn the patterns of the other's body, not just seeking the comfortable presence of the other boy's closeness. Harry sucked Louis' neck desperately, Louis' little moans coaxing him to finally grab the boy's ass like he wanted to for so long. He grabbed fistfuls in both hands, pulling the flesh through the fabric tighter to his body and dragging it upwards. Louis' whimpers became too much, and Harry was growing increasingly harder against the small boy's thigh.

Harry rolled the both of them over, kissing down Louis' body, dragging his lips over his nipples and smiling when Louis gasped. This seemed so personal between them, so right, so normal, but at the same time, so new and exciting and Harry wanted to taste every inch of this fucking perfect boy's body. He moved his fingers to undo the buttons on Louis' pants, sucking hard on his nipple one last time to hear Louis' breath hitch.

"Oh fuck Harry!" Louis breathed. "Why hasn't this happened before!" Harry smiled cheekily at the boy, moving to slide all of his bottoms off, exposing all of him in on quick motion.

"I'm just glad this is happening now. God Lou, I want your body so bad. Your skin's always tasted so sweet." Harry bent forward, biting roughly into Louis' thigh, hands reaching around the boy's hips to rub Louis cheeks before lifting up to reveal that perfect ass Harry never knew he was listing after. "So god damn pretty." His teeth sunk into the fullness of Louis' ass, making the boy moan deeper than he'd ever heard. Harry needed a taste, licking his was over to Louis' tight hole.

"Oh sweet Jesus Hazza." Louis groaned, grinding down on Harry's face that was lapping him up, tasting all of him. Harry couldn't get enough, sucking and licking into his Louis, never letting up as he licked his way up too meet eye contact with Louis. Lou groaned as Harry took him deep into his throat, sucking his cock like he needed it. 

This was how Harry wanted Louis, desperate, squirming, deliciously ready. He quickly took his own pants off and crawled up Louis' body, pressing a sweet kiss to Louis' lips with his own swollen red ones, and finally he was up far enough so that he could shove his own aching member into the Louis' small mouth. Much to Harry's surprise, Louis took his thrusts willingly, moaning in pleasure and causing delicious vibrations as he sucked on what he begged so desperately for.

"Shit, Lou! If I'd have known you were such a little cock slut, I would've let you have me earlier." Louis let his teeth lightly graze Harry, making him stop sharply and gasp. Louis mouth turned up in a smile as Harry scratched his scalp gently, pulling out and moving down so they were face to face once again.

"Lou, this is crazy." Harry shook his head with a shy chuckle, sticking two fingers into his mouth before dragging those wet fingers between Louis cheeks. He pressed his fingers in, knowing that Louis was more than willing, and Louis little "oh" made him blush. The fact that Louis wasn't as tight as he expected made him blush even harder.

"That doesn't seem to be shocking you Harry. You're finger fucking me." Louis smirked again, and Harry curled his fingers to hit the boy's prostate, wiping the smile off his smug face.

"Well how about I fuck you for real then? Would that shock you?" Harry spat into his hand, stroking it over his cock for a few lovely moments before positioning himself at Louis' hole. "Do you want it? Do you want your best friend? Do you want baby Hazza to fuck you, Lou?" Harry growled into Louis' neck, trying hard not to just thrust into Louis.

"Oh yes oh... I want baby Hazza to fuck me. I want him filling me up with his huge cock." Harry didn't have time to smile at the flattery, he was too busy groaning in pleasure as he pressed deep into the tight wetness of Louis' hole.

"Are you okay, babe?" Harry cooed softer into Louis' hair, kissing softly into the feathered locks.

"Yeah. I've been touching myself to Larry smut for a week now. I didn't know why I got off on it so hard, but fuck Harry, you're so much better than my fingers. Now would you please fuck me." Louis was rambling fast and breathy, and Harry thrust sharp and deep into the body, feeling the tight pressure encasing him, pressing pleasure into the skin, listening to his little boy, HIS Louis moan his name as he hit that sweet spot that made the boy wild.

"Fuck Harry, shit!" Louis cried, fucking himself backwards onto Harry's cock in desperation, lips sloppily dragging kisses from Harry's lips. "Harry I can't last. Harder, please, oh please..."

Harry's thrusts grew sharper and sharper, skin slapping roughly as their bodies met each other in the middle, Harry's grunts filling Lou's ears with ecstasy and praise as Louis powerfully pulled his hair. They came, Louis powerfully spurting cum all the way to his own lips and coating their chests, and Harry deep inside Lou, letting the small body drag his orgasm out of him, filling the boy he shared his everything with.

Harry didn't hesitate after pulling out to lick the cum off Louis' body, groaning as he tasted the boy on his tongue. He couldn't get enough. He felt like he couldn't feel Louis enough, taste him as much as he wanted to. He wanted to go again.

"Harry shhhh... Come cuddle darling." Louis whispered, and Harry was pliant and agreeable, allowing himself to surrender to the offer and wrap himself in his Louis' arms.

"But Lou I'm ready to go again!" Harry whined, not realizing beforehand how much of a whiny kid he was. Louis groaned.

"In the shower, love. We can go again in twenty minutes when I'm ready for a shower. By the way, were sleeping in your bed tonight." Harry whimpered. Allowing the promise of round top who to satiate his desires for the time being.

"How come we've never done that before?" Harry murmured against Louis' neck, trying hard not to just crawl on top of the boy again.

"Honestly I don't know. We share everything else. It never crossed my mind once, not even in the thousands of times we've kissed." Harry snuggle closer, breath still heavy.

"Are you ready to go again yet?" Harry teased. Louis was getting older, but he was by no means old.

"You calm down. Lets to, you anxious twat. You're such a fucking menace." Harry smirked and allowed his Louis to drag him to the bathroom, admiring that perfect bare ass as they walked.


End file.
